


Of Swords and Shields

by SilverWolf96



Series: A week of Felix 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aegis Shield, Felixweek, Gen, Short One Shot, Sword and Shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Felix prefers swords for fighting and doesn't really care for the Aegis Shield. He uses it anyway.Day 5 of Felix week 2020
Series: A week of Felix 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640110
Kudos: 8





	Of Swords and Shields

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sword and Shield) I don’t even know where I was going with this one, like, at all. I just tried to write something, ok?**

### Of Swords and Shields

The Shield of Faerghus. It’s the title his family has had for as long as can be remembered. Standing by and protecting the king. With a lance and the Heroes Relic, the Aegis Shield. 

Glenn had fought with a spear, strong and graceful on his horse. He hadn’t had the shield, though. That was with their father, wielding it alongside his spear and reason magic. 

Or rather, it had been with his father. Now Felix had it, as the old man had felt it necessary to hand it over to him. Like some kind of gift, or attempted peace offering. Or maybe he just wanted Felix to start taking on his “role” as Dimitri’s shield. 

Felix doesn’t really have any interest in any of that, to be honest. He’s always been far more comfortable with a sword than a lance, preferring the smooth slashes and swift movements. As for serving Dimitri... As if. Besides, the boar already has his loyal guard dog, so it’s not like Felix is even necessary for that role. He’s only accepted the shield for two reasons. 

One, the professor. They had practically forced the thing into his arms, not taking no for an answer. “It’s your shield,” they said. “Besides, you’re the only one who can use it, thanks to your crest.” Then they had offered to spar with him, and that had been that. 

Two, Sylvain. As soon as the professor gave Felix the shield, and Felix had reluctantly accepted it, but not wanted to use it, the redhead had immediately been there, trying to convince him otherwise. “You don’t have to like it,” he said. “And you don’t have to be the next Shield of Faerghus or whatever. But if it helps to keep you alive out there, take the damn shield.”

He had tries to ignore him, but he was very persistent when he wanted something, so Felix had finally given in with a sharp “Fine, I’ll use the stupid shield. But only to get you to stop whining!” It had made Sylvain happy, so maybe it was worth it.

Felix has always preferred a good offence over defence, but maybe he can get used to fighting with both a sword and a shield.


End file.
